


ringo has a festive nose (and pair of ears)

by kreekey



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Short & Sweet, at least thats what paul Thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreekey/pseuds/kreekey
Summary: Paul notices that Ringo has suspiciously Easter-bunny-like ears and nose. It's kinda rude to point it out though, innit.[comic]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	ringo has a festive nose (and pair of ears)

**Author's Note:**

> i had to reupload this like 3 times because ao3 kept cropping my trash

**Author's Note:**

> happy easter! (if you celebrate)
> 
> idk why I made this! I have two WIPs I've neglected for weeks. but I got to draw bunny ears and nose on ringo repeatedly so （´∀`）ｂ
> 
> I also drew easter paul which you can see on my Tumblr (kreekey.tumblr.com) if you want to see more of my t̶r̶a̶s̶h̶ work


End file.
